Touching Spirit Bear Twenty Three
When we last got in touch with our Spirit Bears, Peter in a moment of clarity and logic said that he didn't want to touch Cole's spir... I mean want Cole to help him heal. Cole makes everyone his favorite meal, telling them how Garvey told him how life was a hot dog. This is not something I'd be repeating in public. He makes them a feast out of spaghetti and hot dogs, it's a feast because they make it a feast. He spread the Blanket that Should Have Burned out as a table cloth and tells them what it means. Then they eat! Except Peter. Peter does not want to sleep with Cole. I mean sleep in the same room as Cole. Magnanimously Cole tells Peter that he doesn't have to sleep in the cabin if he doesn't want to. It sounds like Peter could sleep somewhere else. Edwin however says that he brought a tent for Cole to sleep in. Still Peter doesn't eat. I don't blame him, I would think the food was poisoned too. The next morning Cole hiked alone to the pond. He soaked as long as he could, his calmness shaken by how terrified Peter was of him. How could he have once wanted someone to feel that way? No matter how deeply he breathed, soaking failed to take away his troubled thoughts. Well, this is an about face. He's gone from Kill! to Peacenick. Still, if you notice, this is still about him. How could he once want to hurt someone? Not, Peter was scared of him, how could he help him stop being afraid or help him get better. When Cole gets back to the cabin, he hears Peter pleading not to be left there. Apparently his parents agreed to this because they think that Peter needs to face Cole and get over his fear. If this is really what they wanted, then they should have brought Cole to Peter, and let him face Cole on his own familiar turf as opposed to somewhere unfamiliar and alone. Yes, Garvey is going to be there, but I doubt Peter knows Garvey from a hole in the ground. As Peter's father says, "We would have never forced him to come up here like this if we thought there was any other choice. After his second suicide attempt, Garvey convinced us that Peter needs to face you or be haunted by his memories for the rest of his life." Yes. You read that right. Personally, I think my idea is better. But then again, it's the Island that's going to heal Peter and not Cole. This Island is starting to sound like the Island on Lost. It too has mysterious healing powers and white bears. I guess that would make Cole an Other? Cole tries to make nice with Peter by giving him a candy bar. Peter tells him to go to Hell. Cole goes back to his cabin and does his homework while talking to Garvey. Apparently Cole's father is suing to get custody of Cole. Cole talks about how he used to be like his father. Perhaps his father will come to the island and touch Cole's Spirit Bear. >.> What? In any case the next morning Cole goes to soak in the pond, bringing Garvey and Peter with him. Garvey explains the ancestor rock to Peter and they watch Cole carry it up the hill. Cole explains how he imagines the rock being his angry and blah blah. Time passes. Peter is the same. Then one day Peter pushes the rock down the hill suddenly. And then a few days later Peter throws a rock at Cole. And then when they're walking to the pond Peter pushes Cole into the stream after he does that, he goes into the pond and then back out again. When they return Peter asks Cole if he gets frozen in the water. Cole says you get used to it. Peter says he doesn't want to get used to it. More time passes, Cole still sleeps out in the cold and the rain. Peter not talking to Cole. Garvey joking with both boys. Then one day. One horrible, horrible rainy day, Peter asks Cole if he wants to join him in the cabin. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Category:Other Books Category:Touching Spirit Bear